


Hush Hush

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Groping, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, Kissing, Making Out, Rough Sex, Songfic, Texting, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, demon!reader, motel sex, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from whiskeyxnightmare. A fic about Sam and Demon!Reader based on the song “Hush Hush” by Asher Monroe. Sam and the reader have a steamy night in a motel, and she begins to feel emotions she thought had died a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [•whiskeyxnightmare•](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E2%80%A2whiskeyxnightmare%E2%80%A2).



> I've never done a fic based on a song, so I hope this is what you were going for :)

**_Hey babe ;)_ **

**Hey beautiful.**  You read the message and roll your eyes. Sam Winchester could be so corny sometimes.

**_Not often a demon gets called beautiful by a hunter…we should meet up tonight. 11pm. You pick the place._ **

**That motel you like to stay at, off of the interstate.**

**_Can’t wait to be alone with you, handsome._** You give a mischievous smile; you have that man wrapped around your finger.

****

You wait patiently in the motel room, looking at yourself in the mirror. You strut back and forth, enjoying how sexy you look in your black and red lingerie. The Winchester is going to lose his fucking mind when he sees you. You flick your eyes to black and release a sensual chuckle, practicing your sultry facial expressions.

You hear a knock on the motel door, and a warmth immediately goes to your abdomen. You open the door, peeking your head around so he can’t see what you’re wearing yet.

“You’re late” you state, pretending to be annoyed.

Sam just smirks at you, “you know how hard it is to get away.”

“That’s just cuz you want to keep you and me a secret” you tease.

“My dirty little secret” he responds in a husky voice, and you lick your lips in anticipation. “That’s the way this is supposed to be, and you know it.”

“Oh yeah, and I love it” you say in a raspy voice, slowly opening the door to expose your scantily dressed body. Sam’s eyes widen, and you see him shift in his jeans slightly, trying to accommodate his growing erection.

“Oh the spell you cast on me, you little witch” he teases. You pretend to be insulted.

“Sam Winchester! How dare you compare me to one of those disgusting bitches” you admonish, walking into the room, swinging your ass back and forth.

“Keep putting that ass in my face, and I may have to spank you” he prompts, walking close behind you.

“Oh promises, promises” you chuckle, slapping your own ass in front of the man. He bites his lip hard, trying to suppress a moan. “So how do you want it tonight, Sam?” you ask, sitting down on the bed. You pat the bed next to you, and the Winchester sits down.

“You tell me” he insists, his intense hazel eyes causing your lower half to quiver with desire. “What is your fantasy?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know. I’m up for anything.” You think for a second, a lot of sexy ideas running through your mind. “When I was a human, a very long time ago, I think I had this one fantasy.”

Sam eyes you with curiosity, leaning in to skate his teeth across your jaw, sucking on your earlobe. “Tell me baby.”

“I want you to throw me up against the wall, and fuck me. Bruise me, slam into me. Treat me rough babe. I want you to support me with pure muscle” you whisper sensually, tickling his cartilage with his tongue.

“Jesus Christ, (y/n)” Sam moans, palming himself through his jeans.

“You keep talking to him Sam, but he won’t help you” you respond, flicking your eyes to black. “Now fuck me” you command. Sam pushes you back on the bed, grabbing your panties, and roughly dragging them off of you. You prop up on your elbows as you watch him strip. He lifts his shirt over his head, his biceps bulging as he reveals his chiseled abs and his smooth pecs. You lick your lips as you trail your eyes across his groin muscles, watching his long fingers make quick work of his belt. He drags down his jeans and boxers, his thick erection springing free. You’ve seen it so many times, but your jaw still drops when you see his immense length and bright red head.

You moan with want, tossing your head back as you squeeze your breasts in an erotic display. Sam watches you, lazily stroking his cock to your movements. “Ooo baby, watching your angel face twist in that way gives me hell.” You bite your lip, feeling your pussy clench at his words. He stalks over to you, lifting you off the bed. He puts you on your feet, and kisses you passionately, his tongue completely conquering your mouth. You nearly gag as he pushes back into your throat, his hands caressing your breasts. You bite his neck, sucking roughly, leaving dark hickies.

“Sammy, I’m so wet” you whine, grasping his cock. You pump him, thumbing over his slit, spreading the precum. He hisses in pleasure as he reaches for your crotch. He thumbs mercilessly at your clit, teasing your bundle of nerves till you feel weak in the knees. You twist your wrist as you play with his dick.

“Mmmm babe, you know just how to do it, don’t you?” You let go of his cock, fisting your hands into his hair, tugging roughly. His hands grab your waist.  “Hold on” he whispers, nearly growling, “cuz I’m not letting you go until you cum all around my cock.”

“You better prove it” you snap, needing him inside you like yesterday. His fingers dig in, leaving painful bruises. He hoists you up, slamming your back up against the wall. You squirm with desire, as he lines up with your hole. He presses slowly into you and your legs wrap tightly around him. He thrust up into you, stretching you wide. He nibbles at your clavicle, bucking his pelvis so he absolutely nails your sweet spot, and your head hits the wall. You writhe in both pain and pleasure as he ravages you. You moan loudly, clenching your pussy around his cock to increase the friction.

“Fuck, you are such a perfect little slut.”

“Say my name you hot bastard. I wanna hear you” you scream, your nails clawing at his back, leaving bright red marks.

“(Y/N)! Oh fuck, you feel so good around me” he says through gritted teeth as he pounds into you.

“Ugh, I’m so fucking close. Cum with me Sam! Fill me up!” You explode around his cock, releasing from the precipice of ecstasy. You tumble down, falling into pleasure as you feel Sam’s hot cum inside you. He gives a carnal moan as his hips buck erratically. He presses your body against the wall as his body falls into yours. The two of you pant, desperately trying to recover from you orgasms. Sam staggers, still holding you up, and he falls onto the bed with you.

You sigh contently, allowing him to hold you. Normally you detest cuddling, it’s too intimate and sweet. But you would let Sam do a lot of things to keep him happy. The two of you remain in comfortable silence, and focus on your breathing. Sam nuzzles into your hairline after a few minutes and breaks the silence.

“Hey babe?” Sam questions, his eyes narrowing in thought.

“What is it, my sex God?” you ask, nibbling at his neck.

“Does it bother you that I keep you a secret?” You snort, laughing loudly.

“Of course not! I don’t kiss and tell. And besides, can you imagine the shit I would get into if any demons found out that I was fucking a Winchester?” You roll your eyes and lean your head on his chest, enjoying the sound of his heart beat.

“But, because no one knows, what do you do when someone hits on you?”

“Oh Sam, do you want me all for yourself?” you tease. “Cuz trust me, I may be a black hearted, backstabbing, cruel demonic bitch, but I’m only yours; mostly because you’re such a good shag.”

“Good. Because you’re all I want. Tonight and every night, my one desire” he whispers. You laugh awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable. Sam often pushes your limits; sometimes you think you can even feel positive emotions around him. You don’t know how to deal with them. You can tell he likes you more than just a fuck buddy; and you don’t want to face the reality that you might feel the same way.

“Whatever” you mutter, not wanting to continue the conversation. This was getting a bit deep.

Sam just chuckles, kissing the top of your breast sweetly. “You don’t have to say you love me” he teases, his hazel eyes sparkling mischievously.

“Good, cuz I never will” you spit.

“Cuz I can see it in your eyes” he taunts, giving a playful lick to your nose.

You flick your eyes to black, giving him a warning glare. You are incapable of feeling love, and you like it that way.  “You must be hallucinating” you state dryly, turning away from him. He just laughs loudly, throwing his head back. “Oh hush” you mumble. Your chest aches a bit, and you try to ignore the feeling. The feeling that you may actually care about someone other than yourself.


	2. Feel it In Your Hearthbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader continues to struggle with the feelings she harbors for Sam, even though she's a demon. When it all goes to shit, she realizes how much she needs him and tries to get him back. (More inspiration from the song Hush Hush included).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A extra chapter because I'm getting back into writing! Sorry it's so late, I was in an iffy relationship for about a year and the motivation wasn't there. Update, I'm a semester away from graduating and applying to Grad schools! Thank you all who continued to read my works.

 

“Holy fuck” you breathe, sweat glistening on your skin, your heart pounding against your sternum. “Fucking incredible.”

Sam Winchester is lying next to you, his muscular body shifting up and down as he comes down from his orgasm. “You’re so amazing baby” he chuckles running a hand through his hair, bicep bulging.

“I know” you say nonchalantly, keeping it light.  But Sam wraps your body in his arms, pulling your head down onto his chest. _This isn’t good._ Lately Sam has been a little too sweet, and you fear he may be falling for you. You can feel it in his touch, hear it in his heartbeat.

He kisses the top of your head, careful and warm. You feel your insides flip, causing you to scowl. This isn’t how it fucking works. Demons don’t feel things; feelings create weaknesses and you’re passed that shit. You quickly roll out of the bed, standing up straight. You’re vaguely aware of the hunter’s eyes scanning over your naked body.

“Where’s the fire?” he asks, half kidding. His hazel eyes hold a certain concern. 

“Nothing, just busy tonight” you mutter under your breath, clasping your bra on. You look over the room for the rest of your clothes, haphazardly thrown about from foreplay.

Sam groans quietly, clearing aggravated that cuddle time is getting cut short. It’s almost cute. _No. It’s pathetic._

“Sorry I was so late, by the way” Sam comments slowly getting out of bed.

“It’s totally fine. Just don’t do it again” you kid, flicking your eyes to black at the Winchester. You drag your jeans up your legs, your eyes focusing on the tall muscular body of the hunter, comfortably walking around. His muscles moving under soft, smooth skin; he always looked like a lion; strong, territorial, ready to pounce. You realize you are staring and chastise yourself. If you could just find your shirt you could get out of here.

“You know” he begins awkwardly, grabbing you by the belt loops of your jeans, “if you just let me tell them, this would be a lot easier.”  Your eyes widen, and you try to ignore his growing erection against you. You push him away a little too forcefully, and he bounces back on the bed.

“Look babe” you begin, your voice caustic. “That’s just the way we do it. Keep it low, on the hush hush. Okay?” you demand, your eyes flicking to black as a warning. He props up on his elbows, his eyebrows furrowing. He’s still naked, his tight groin muscles nearly directing your gaze to that thick cock. Distracting.

“So it really doesn’t bother you that they don’t know about you and me? Like at all?” he demands, his voice becoming harsh.  You walk around the apartment quickly in your jeans and bra, desperately looking for your shirt. You need to leave.

“No not really” you mutter, trying to end the conversation.

“(Y/N), you know this is more than a hook up. I can tell you feel it too, and it would be easier if you just accept it” he nearly growls, standing up, towering over the motel room. You bite your lips, trying to keep your emotions at bay. _Fuck, no. You don’t have any emotions…and you need to let him know._

“Listen Winchester” you begin, spinning dangerously towards his direction. “You’re an easy shag. That’s all. That’s all this ever was, is, and will be” you answer with a slow low voice.  You can see the hurt in his eyes, and a pang goes through your body. You push on, because if you stop you might apologize. “And furthermore, I don’t want anyone to know about this. This shit is embarrassing, the fact that I’m screwing a stupid human?”

Sam says nothing, his sad hazel eyes hardening into a hurtful glare. The tension in the room mounts, electricity between the two of you thick and dangerous. You’re not backing down, and for a moment you fear neither will he.

“Fuck this” he eventually whispers. He grabs his clothes throwing them on quickly and violently, his neck muscles straining from rage. You roll your eyes and continue to look for your shirt, your head throbbing.  Something in the pit of your stomach doesn’t feel right, and for a moment you fear there might actually be tears in your eyes.

“Where the fuck is my shirt?” you screech, your voice shrill and high.  Sam reaches under the pillow and throws it at you, hitting you right in the chest. He brushes past you, the rage radiating off every inch of his body. He reaches the door gripping the handle before turning back to you.

“This shit is over” he spits at you, “maybe I’ll go find someone with a god damned heart.” He slams the door and you’re left alone in the room.  _That could have gone better._

**_One month later_ **

You adjust your little black dress in the mirror, making sure you look hot from all angles.  You try for a smile, but it doesn’t look real. It sure as hell doesn’t feel real.

It’s been a month since you’ve seen the Winchester…and it’s been horrible.  Everyday feels like there’s no meaning. Every person you torture earns no satisfaction. Mayhem, mischief, evil, it all falls flat; leaving you unfulfilled.  Each poor sap you bring back to the motel room (and there have been a lot) does absolutely nothing to you. They aren’t Sam. Nothing is right without Sam. 

The moment he left that night you instantly regretted your words. They were empty and hurtful, and to your terror you knew it was because the feelings he suspected you harbored were real. Somehow this hunter got under your skin, putting himself where your heart should be. Sam Winchester made you feel like you still had a soul that could be touched.

You apply your red lipstick and give a last look.  It’s time to get your man back, and perhaps for the first time in existence, a demon is going to admit her love.

 

You approach the bar, a weird nervous energy radiating through your body. _What if he doesn’t take you back?  Well, you kind of deserve it now don’t you?_ You push the thoughts away and open the door slowly, entering the dimly lit joint. Pool tables scatter the hall, drunks and bikers litter the various tables and chairs. You smirk to yourself, any other night this would be a breeding ground for suckers who wanna make a deal. Your eyes drift to a tall figure sitting at the bar, long brown hair shining under a fluorescent bar light. Your abdomen clenches, clearly not forgetting the things you’ve done with the handsome hunter. You notice a woman next to him and try to contain a snarl.

She’s touching his back and shoulders, her body language indicating she wants something in her besides a few drinks. “Slut” you mutter to yourself, your eyes turning black with condemnation.  You stew for a while, watching the two of them. To your slight relief he doesn’t seem extremely interested, polite but not enamored.  You decide to wait patiently, knowing she’s going to get bored and move on, or go to the bathroom to freshen up.  You lean against the wall, tapping your high heel against the hard wood as you wait for your opportunity.

About ten minutes later the young woman slides off the bar stool and heads to the bathroom. You swallow nervously, it’s now or never. You quickly approach the seat next to the Winchester, adjusting your dress as you look straight ahead.

“Hey” you say quietly, trying to remain calm. You hear the hunter inhale sharply, surprised at the sight before him.

“(Y/N)?” he asks in surprise, and you can hear the excitement in his voice. He quickly corrects it though adding a bitter, “What do you want?”

You take a deep breath, a blush rising in your cheeks. This is fucking humiliating. “I came to apologize” you mutter, unwilling to look at him.

“What?” comes the deep voice, a note of surprise betraying him.

“I’m sorry for what I said” you begin, you shake your foot impatiently, uncomfortable with the discussion. “I didn’t mean what I was saying and I was unforgivably cruel.”

Sam scoffs, and you hear him take a swig of his beer. “Could have fooled me.” You sigh in annoyance, knowing he isn’t going to make this easy.

“I know, I’m a great liar. It’s the demon in me” you admit, trying to keep your voice monotone.

“And what were you lying about?” he prompts, and you can feel his eyes watching you, his gaze nearly scorching your skin.

“My feelings for you” you practically whisper, a small shake in your voice. There’s a moment of silence and you try to sneak a glance. And he’s looking right at you, hazel eyes peering into yours. You study his smooth skin and miss the way it feels, the way those thin lips felt soft on yours.

“I thought demons didn’t have feelings?” he questions, the hurt so evident in his voice that your lip actually trembles.  You tentatively touch his face, his warm cheek feeling at home against your hand. Your other travels to his hand, and you carefully place it over your heart, earning a hitch in Sam’s breathing.

“Sammy” you begin, a sweetness in your voice that surprises you. You want to vomit at the intimacy, but you continue. “I know you loved me, I could feel it in your heartbeat. And if I still had one, I promise you could feel it in mine.” You look down at your lap, unable to look in his captivating eyes, and your cheeks burn in embarrassment. “I don’t know what the hell you’ve done to me Winchester, but you came with a fucking key and unlocked something I forgot a life time ago.” A pause. And then two strong hands capture your face, the familiar callouses soothing your nerves.  You put your hands on his forearms, gripping tight as you slowly look up at his eyes. Tears are threatening in them, and your stomach clenches with an odd empathy unfamiliar to you.

“Whisper what you want to me baby” he says, a relieved smile playing on his mouth. You lean in close, his soft hair hitting your cheek as you whisper in his ear, lips grazing the lobe.

“I just want you for myself. It’s me and you, it’s always been you Sam…I love you.” Your voice is high and breathy, and you have to shake your head to clear away the emotional bullshit from your head.

He looks at you, an annoyingly cute grin plastered across that perfect fucking face. “Let’s get out of here” he says in a husky voice, grabbing you by the wrist.

 

His thick cock is deep inside you, strong hands gripping your waist tightly. You bounce up and down, in and out as you ride the hunter. He throws his head back, his brown hair tousled by the pillow. His hands travel up your body, cupping your breasts as his thumb strokes your nipples. You moan loudly, responding to his expert touch. His hips buck into you, sliding deep inside to your g-spot and you scream in pleasure. “That’s my girl” he moans in between thrusts. “Kiss me” he begs, his strong fingers grab at your back as he brings you on top of him. Your body flush with his muscular one.

His lips capture yours as his arms embrace you protectively, needily. His lips are warm against yours and you sigh in pleasure against them. Your tongue slides through his lips as you play with his tongue. He nibbles on your bottom lip, pushing on a slow steady rhythm.

“Oh yes, oh you know when to take it fast and slow.”

“I’m getting close” you breathe, his cock filling you up, stretching you. Your walls begin to contract against them, and his fingers move to play with your clit. Your nerves are on fire, shooting through your breasts, down your toes and out your hair.  You build higher and higher, your chest constricting, your head swimming in pleasure.

“Oh fuck” he growls, cumming hot inside you. His hips thrust erratically as he orgasms, his legs straightening, toes curling. You follow soon after, toppling into ecstasy as you fall on top of him.

Both of you breathing in sync as you slowly come down from your orgasms, and you nestle your head into the crook of his neck.

“Ooo do I get sass free cuddles now?” the hunter taunts, a sly grin at his lips. You look up, flicking your eyes to black.

“Shut up” you snap, a small smirk on your face.

“I love you” you says, his eyes nearly sparkling.

“Oh hush” you mutter, sinking back against his body, kissing his clavicle. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
